


春天与樱桃树

by ViolaQ



Category: jenlisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaQ/pseuds/ViolaQ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	春天与樱桃树

“姐姐，放学了我们去吃章鱼烧吧，好久没吃了呢！”  
Lisa叼着一袋牛奶趴在金珍妮课桌的另一边，百无聊赖地抓着金珍妮的文具袋；毛茸茸的粉色兔子被她拗成蹩脚的形状，如果是只活物估计早就断了气。  
没人回答章鱼烧的问题，对话的另一方正低头在纸上写着笔记。

Lisa撇撇嘴，抬眼去看正在讲台上挥洒唾沫的语文老师。明明已经是年近半百的大叔了，怎么语气里还是20岁作家谈到文学时的目空一切：  
“……聂鲁达啊，总是在卖弄他的文笔，你们可不要这样。”  
看着好学生金珍妮若有所思的点着头，就差在笔记本上给聂鲁达打个叉了；Lisa顿时气不打一处来，她从课桌上弹起身，就要举手反抗：“老师，才不是……”  
却硬生生被金珍妮拽回来。“Lalisa，”女孩小声地警告，“你要是再说话，就不要坐在我这里了！”  
Lisa懊恼地趴回去，差点在兔子身上薅掉一把毛；“才不是呢，怎么会有人不喜欢聂鲁达……”

怎么会有人不喜欢聂鲁达？

你乘着鲜花与流水而至

是谁用烟云般的字体，在南方的群星间写下你的名字？

我爱你，我的欢乐咬着你樱桃般的香唇

女孩粉色的唇瓣微抿着，签字笔的末端抵住小巧的下巴；  
白色的校服衬衫套在正值青春期的少女身上明明应该是清纯的味道，可女孩发育的过于良好，Lisa侧过脸就能看见她撑在衬衫里的粉色内衣上的蓝色小花；  
及膝袜裹住匀称的小腿，百褶裙刚好盖住圆润的膝头，有不安分的风从裙边经过，布料摇摇晃晃蹭着Lisa垂下的手臂。  
她反手就能攥住摩挲着她手腕的裙角。  
坐在后门边的角落里，前方的人头攒动和老师比他年龄还要厚的镜片给了Lisa这个为所欲为的机会；  
而她也确实这么做了。

摸到金珍妮大腿的一瞬间，什么章鱼烧，什么毫无头绪的文学批评，全被抛去窗外与吵闹的麻雀作伴；只有女孩温热光滑的皮肤，在Lisa的指尖留下过于缠绵的触感，手掌与皮肉分开的时候仿佛上演了一场生离死别，Lisa迫不及待再次品尝被劣质的蓝色掩盖的珍馐。  
昏昏欲睡的最后一节课，只有老师慷慨陈词的死寂里，笔杆与木质桌面撞击的清脆声响并没有惊动几场美梦。本该在纸面上飞奔的中性笔已经仰死在桌角，而操纵它疾驰的那只小手，飞落在自己裙底的那只长手上。

“Lalisa，你疯了吗？！”刻意的躲闪让金珍妮差点从狭小的椅子上掉下去；  
她试图远离那只让她每一节脊柱都可咔作响的手，可手的主人长臂一揽连带着椅子都拉近自己身边，一场无力的逃逸顷刻间遭遇惨败。  
前面一排正在小鸡啄米的同学突然挺直了背，桌面下腥风血雨的推拉死机一般骤停，金珍妮几乎是被Lisa托在手掌上，架的她腰都开始酸了却丝毫不敢动作；  
恶魔的手指聚拢，轻轻掐了一下腿上的软肉；金珍妮一声轻吟就要泛上来，可眉头一皱还是将喘息卡死在喉间。  
Lisa贴住她耳后的乳突骨，嘴唇就要含住耳垂：“姐姐，别发出声音呀。”

金珍妮从来争不过Lisa。零食要吃Lisa喜欢的薯条而不是自己喜欢的薯片，选社团的时候在Lisa的一再央求下陪她去了舞社而不是自己喜欢的烘焙社团，放学答应了Lisa陪她走侧门而绕路回家，以及Lisa要抄作业的时候总能毫不费力的拿走自己写好的那份……  
她经常思考这样纵容Lisa是不是过度，但今天金珍妮彻底明白了泰国人完全是得寸进尺；  
金珍妮从来争不过Lisa，包括现在，在语文课上，老师正在讲台上说着月考的重点，而Lisa正把手探进她的裙底，扣住了内裤的松紧。  
另一只手掐上她的腰，金珍妮绝望地闭眼；

“现在，姐姐，我要脱掉它啦。”  
“千万，千万别出声哦。”

手腕抵住金珍妮的腿根，Lisa的手指在浓密的林地间穿行，扎麻的触感刺的她指尖发痒，可再向下探去就是她最喜欢的潮湿与温热；  
她在入口处悠哉的徘徊，点着泽泽的水渍，把它们揉碎再掌心里。Lisa喜欢这样的珍妮姐姐，就算是在这样的环境下，听着语文老师抽烟过度的嗓子里喷出沙哑的词句，她依旧能在自己还没有探索的时候就发出诚挚的邀请。  
“姐姐呀，”Lisa凹起手掌，温热的液体顺着她修长的手指缓慢的淌进掌心，“我要接不住了，可能，等下要擦擦椅子了……”

啪的一声轻响，液体滑过下颚柔和的棱角砸在书写工整的笔记本上，洇开了笔体漂亮的诗句：

我要在你身上去做，春天在樱桃树上做的事情

金珍妮殷红的眼角说不上是因为羞耻还是恼怒，抑或是本身就带着更热烈的情绪，烧的她脸颊通红。小手掐住Lisa支棱着骨节的手腕，把住那蛇信子一样试探的罪恶。  
“啊……”她在她耳畔长长吐气，恍然大悟般地判决，一个音节快要被她拐出一个乐章，“姐姐本来，也是很喜欢聂鲁达的吧？”  
“可是为什么非要附和老师，装作乖学生的样子呢？”

手指停住了。快要失去视线的金珍妮甚至还花了一秒的时间迟疑了Lisa是不是真的在等自己的一个解释，她侧脸看过去的时候她竟然还盯着老师的板书微微点头，那只手掌就安稳地贴在自己最私密的地方。  
她夹紧了腿催促事件的进程，可接下来的耳语金珍妮听了几近昏厥；Lisa的手像是断在她两腿之间不再动作，欲望停留入口处狠狠蹂躏着那两瓣软肉，近乎灼烧的渴求变成了刺痛。  
“要还是不要，姐姐你自便吧。“

樱桃树在苗圃里被早春的风催的枝零叶落，泛着新绿的嫩叶颤抖着挣不脱无尽的纠缠。  
修长的手指弹拨着纯黑的旋律，恶魔抚弄玩物金色的羽毛；地狱和死亡，金珍妮选择被泡进岩浆燃成灰烬。

扣在手腕上的手紧了紧，泪水作陪的片刻间金珍妮将恶魔的尖尾送进了那片急待开垦的热土。  
食指的探入在紧致贴和的通道内开辟一条小径，异物微凉的触感激的金珍妮一哆嗦，酥痒从被进入的地方一路蛇行蹿上她的后脑。呜咽在舌间打了个转差点冲出口腔，她急忙抿唇扼死这与知识的纯净格格不入的呻吟。  
“还好吗？”恶魔在一旁眯起了眼，柔软的吸紧让她极为受用；她打着唇语，也不管金珍妮是不是还能看得清楚。女孩像一朵缺了滋养的水仙，背部笔挺的曲线已经被情欲腐蚀的看不出形状，正拼命埋头来掩饰颊边的潮红。  
快点。又一颗泪珠从她鼻尖低落，金珍妮的指尖掐进Lisa皮包骨头的胳膊；有了第一根，就会想要第二根、第三根；  
只有一刻钟就放学了，她等不起。

忌惮过于猛烈的冲撞造成的声响，无论是金珍妮没能压制住的喘息还是手指在泥泞中深送时带动的涟漪，都能轻而易举地把两人送进万劫不复，Lisa从尾椎到天灵盖上的每一根神经都快要绷裂，她把缓慢和致命的猛烈夹紧在指缝，每一次的顶入都带着滔天的情潮，金珍妮大脑中还未来得及排列好的理智被翻来覆去地任性拖拽。  
她觉得自己就要被撕裂了；  
直到老师合上了讲义。

Lisa每一次的送入几乎都盯着他的眼睛，讲台上的人所有的动作都被她放大到末节；察觉到他目光的触碰，她立刻停止了手上的活动，重新垂下目光装作心不在焉的样子。  
相比之下金珍妮就不太好了，即将登上顶点的快感在手指停下的一瞬间消失，渴望在被填满的地方膨胀到爆炸，留下空虚的余烬几乎都要塞满她的气管让她无法呼吸；  
她彻底栽倒在书桌上，被眼眶卡住的泪水因为撞击和重力的吸引跳脱了束缚，辛苦写下的笔记迅速糊湿做一团。

“金珍妮同学，你还好吗？”老师看起来就要走过来；  
“她没事！”Lisa抬头高声回答。  
叮——  
下课铃救了两人一命，已经有同学背起书包站进过道，老师不会有兴致来关怀他的高足了。  
“她大概只是需要我帮帮她，”Lisa嘀咕出这样一句话，她抓起了笔，猛然加快了手上的动作，“在她身上做，春天对樱桃树做的事。”


End file.
